L
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: "Apa yang dapat terjadi setelah ini? Pasti Athrun mengantarkan Cagalli-senpai pulang. Lalu? Athrun pulang."/ Nothing can be wrong, right? CnC! RnR! Dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Fukuda.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

**L**

By : Naw d Blume

000

"Hi… Hibi… Hibiki-senpai…"

Sepasang mata amber menatap tajam dua orang yang berani menyebut nama keluarganya : dua orang pemuda kecil berpakaian super rapi dan berkacamata tebal –adik kelasnya.

"Apa?!" Tanpa sungkan, gadis berambut pirang pemilik sepasang mata itu membentak keduanya.

Sebuah tangan yang gemetar dan sedikit berpeluh terulur di depannya. Ada amplop berwarna pink di sana.

"Su… surat untuk Cagalli-senpai."

Cagalli mengambil surat itu dengan sedikit kasar. Kedua adik kelasnya langsung kabur ketika surat itu sudah berpindah tangan. Mereka tidak berdiri berlama-lama di depan gadis itu –tak menunggu sekadar ucapan terima kasih darinya. Cagalli Hibiki, seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun dan tengah menduduki bulan-bulan terakhirnya sebagai siswi Orbu High. Ia memiliki rambut pirang sebahu yang tampak selalu berantakan dan mencuat di sana dan sini. Baju yang digunakannya pun demikian, jarang dimasukkan ke dalam rok-sekolah-lima-centi-di-atas-lututnya. Dasi yang seharusnya dipasangkan dengan seragamnya tak pernah diikatkan. Dari deskripsi dirinya saja, kita pasti langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah preman sekolah. Yah, ia memang preman sekolah, ditakuti oleh hampir semua penghuni sekolah.

Cagalli melihat surat di tangannya tanpa rasa tertarik. Aroma mawar menguar dari surat itu. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya, kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya bak seorang penguasa sambil sesekali memelototi orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Apa liat-liat?!"

Yah, jomblowati kita ini memang tomboy dan bertemperamen tinggi. Aura panas neraka ada di sekitarnya. Bertatapan dengan mata ambernya? Rasakan panasnya neraka dunia.

000

"Elsman-san… kami sudah menyerahkan surat itu kepada Hibiki-senpai."

"Bagus. Nih ambil."

Sebuah amplop hitam dilemparkan oleh seorang pemuda_ tan_ berambut pirang kepada dua orang teman sekelasnya. Isi amplop hitam itu adalah berbagai macam foto yang dapat digunakan untuk me-_blackmail _kedua siswa itu. Keduanya segera pergi dengan tergesa begitu mendapatkan amplop itu –tak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat dirinya dan kawan-kawannya.

Saat ini, si _tan_ berambut pirang yang bernama Dearka Elsman itu tengah berkumpul bersama tiga orang kawannya –Yzak Joule, Athrun Zala, dan Nicole Almarfi. Dearka dan Yzak adalah preman diantara semua siswa kelas satu. Keduanya cukup terkenal, meskipun masih kalah tenar dibandingkan kakak kelas mereka, Cagalli Hibiki. Ibarat matahari dan bintang, sama-sama benda langit yang menguarkan cahaya, Cagalli seperti matahari sementara keduanya seperti bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip. Dengan adanya matahari, bintang tak tampak. _Well_, tunggu beberapa bulan lagi sebelum mereka menjadi bintang yang bersinar sangat terang dengan ketiadaan Cagalli di Orbu High. Calon penguasa sekolah yang baru hampir sampai pada singgasana mereka.

Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, dan Nicole telah bersama sejak masa kanak-kanak mereka –sahabat kental atau apa lah namanya. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan. Dearka dan Yzak mahir dalam bidang olahraga dan beragam beladiri. Tidak mengherankan bila keduanya tidak takut untuk menindas oang lain karena keduanya mampu bertahan dari tindasan apapun yang melanda mereka. Well, kecuali mungkin dari tindasan Cagalli yang terkenal _cukup _sadis. Athrun, paling jenius diantara mereka semua. Ia adalah ahli di bidang akademis, terutama Matematika dan Sains. Berulangkali memenangkan kompetisi akademis sejak masih di sekolah dasar. Tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya dapat melihat deretan piala yang dipajang di dinding ruang tamu. Sementara Nicole… ia adalah pemain musik yang berbakat. Sebutkan nama salah satu alat musik, maka ia akan sanggup memainkannya dengan baik setelah belajar beberapa hari. Ia pun dapat memainkan karya Beethoven dengan sempurna di umurnya yang masih belia.

"Nah, surat itu sudah sampai ke tangan gebetanmu. Pokoknya, besok kau harus datang." Dearka berkata pada salah seorang dari ketiga teman yang memandanginya –si pemilik surat beraroma mawar.

"Cih, _you will be a chicken for the rest of your life _kalau tidak datang," Yzak menambahkan.

Keduanya pun ber-_high five_.

000

_Teeet… teeet… teeet…_

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu membuat Cagalli terbangun. Hal biasa. Setelah mengucek-ucek matanya, ia memasukkan buku-buku di mejanya ke dalam tas perlahan. Teman-teman sekelasnya tampak telah siap keluar kelas. Ia menunggu kelas sepi sebelum keluar kelas. Ia benci sekali jika harus berdesak-desakan di lorong sekolah. Uhm, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak perlu berdesakan karena orang lain akan segera menyingkir dan memberinya jalur.

_Kruyuuuk… kruyuuuk…_

Perutnya yang rata tiba-tiba saja berbunyi seolah minta diisi. Ia berdiri sambil menguap kecil. Berjalan ke pintu, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku roknya. Bibirnya sedikit maju dan bersiul-siul. Ketika ia berbelok untuk keluar, ia tersentak.

"Kalian mengagetkanku saja!"

Tiga orang dengan binar-binar mata penuh rasa ingin tahu tampak memandanginya. Mirialia Haw, Lacus Clyne, dan saudara kembarnya, Kira.

Mirialia Haw atau akrab disapa Milly adalah teman sepermainan sekaligus sahabat Sang Preman sekolah. Dalam tiga tahun kehidupannya di Orbu High, ia telah menyabet beberapa penghargaan atas hasil fotografinya –salah satu hobinya. Lacus adalah seorang gadis yang mendapatkan banyak apresiasi masyarakat untuk suara emasnya. Dengan suara yang lembut, banyak orang yang memujinya sebagai penyanyi bersuara malaikat. Dengan wajah _innocent_ dan rambut pink muda panjangnya, ia memang seperti seorang malaikat tanpa sayap. Dan beruntungnya, ia adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa bertahan bergaul dengan Cagalli. Dan Kira… Kira Hibiki adalah saudara kembar dari gadis preman kita. Berbeda dari kembarannya yang urakan dan berantakan, Kira merupakan orang yang rapi dan selalu tertata. Otaknya sangat encer sehingga ia sering mewakili sekolah mereka di berbagai kompetisi akademik tingkat regional, nasional, maupun internasional.

Ketiga orang yang memandanginya tidak tampak takut dengan sentakannya. Wajah tanpa rasa bersalah mereka bahkan mulai membuatnya was-was. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa suatu hal yang kurang menyenangkan pasti akan terjadi. Dan… instingnya itu belum pernah salah.

"Apa?!"

Dengan senyum lebar, Milly berkata, "Cags, aku mendengar kabar burung yang mengejutkan."

Lacus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lebih tepatnya kabar yang menyenangkan," katanya mengoreksi.

"Seseorang memberikanmu sebuah surat, kan?"

"Aku yakin, itu pasti surat cinta…"

"Ohhh… Cagalli akhirnya dewasa juga."

_Bla… bla… bla…_

Cagalli tak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Sungguh… surat? Kedewasaan? Cinta… apa yang mereka maksud? Tampaknya, tekanan sebelum menghadapi ujian akhir telah membuat konslet otak keduanya. Dengan penuh rasa bingung, Cagalli melirik saudara kembarnya –satu-satunya di antara ketiga orang di depannya yang tidak histeris mengungkapkan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Seperti sebuah koneksi internet, keduanya pun terhubung satu sama lain melalui benang tak kasat mata. Kira serta merta mengerti lirikan mata saudara kembarnya itu. Sebut saja hal ini sebagai intuisi saudara kembar.

"Errr… girls… aku pikir, Cagalli tidak mengerti dengan yang kalian bicarakan." Dengan suara yang penuh dengan ketidakpastian, Kira menghentikan _squeals_ Milly dan Lacus.

"Ya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ini. Bisa kalian jelaskan?" Cagalli menguatkan pemikiran Kira.

000

Ingatan tentang dua orang siswa berkaca mata tebal berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Surat beraroma mawar di saku bajunya!

"Ah! Ini yang kalian maksud?" ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop pink dari sakunya, menunjukkan pada ketiga orang di depannya.

Surat itu serta merta menguarkan aroma lembut mawar, "Oh, pantas saja aku merasa mencium aroma mawar sejak tadi. Ternyata inilah sumbernya. Aku bahkan memukul Heine karena kupikir dia menggunakan parfum berlebihan."

Heine Westenfuss adalah salah seorang teman sekelas Cagalli yang duduk di depannya. Ia cukup terkenal sebagai seorang _playboy_ yang gemar mengoleksi parfum berbagai merek. Bukan salahnya jika ia mengira pemuda itu mengenakan parfum berlebihan.

"Cags, siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini?" Kira bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum membukanya."

Hmmm… kata-kata yang salah. Begitu Cagalli menjawab, tiga pasang mata penuh keterkejutan memandanginya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak membuka surat itu? Gadis normal akan segera membuka surat yang diberikan pada mereka dengan penuh antusias. Respon Cagalli… aneh.

"Hah?"

"Aku belum membukanya." Cagalli mengulangi perkataannya datar.

"Apa? Kalau begitu, ayo buka sekarang. Boleh, kan?"

"Oh, buka saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Lacus membuka amplop pink itu perlahan-lahan karena takut merusak isi dari amplop itu. Milly, Lacus, dan Kira segera melihat tulisan pada selembar kertas dalam amplop. Sementara mereka membaca dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, si pemilik surat malah menyingkir dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

'_To : Cagalli Hibiki_

_Temui aku di pintu masuk Mechanize Fair besok pukul 10.00. Aku akan menunggu.'_

Mata Milly berkilauan sebelum berlari kecil ke arah sahabat berambut pirangnya dan duduk di sampingnya, "Cags... kau harus datang ke Mechanize Fair besok pukul 10.00!"

Cagalli cemberut, "Hey, kenapa harus? Hari Minggu adalah waktu berharga. Lagipula aku berencana ke sana hari Senin. Hari Minggu pasti ramai sekali."

Lacus turut mendekat, "Ayolah, sekali ini saja," katanya memberikan dukungan terhadap Milly.

"Tidak." Cagalli menjawab dengan tegas, "Besok, aku akan membantu Kira membersihkan mobil."

"Bersihkan saja di tempat pencucian mobil," ucap Milly mencoba memengaruhi sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai ganti kata 'tidak' berulang kali. "Jeep itu terlalu berharga. Kami akan membersihkannya sendiri. Kira?" ia kemudian menatap Kira agar setuju dengan dirinya. Dari matanya, ia mencoba membujuk Kira untuk mengatakan 'iya' sehingga ia tak perlu pergi pada hari Minggu. Sesenang apapun ia dengan benda-benda mekanis dan robot, ia tak ingin mengorbankan mobil jeep kesayangannya. Jangan biarkan tempat pencucian mobil membersihkan jeep itu seolah jeep itu hanya barang tak berperasaan!

Lacus berjalan ke arah Kira yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ke kelas Cagalli. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di lengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Kira, kau mendukung Cagalli untuk pergi, kan?"

Kira tak akan mengorbankan saudara satu-satunya, kan? _Kan?_

"Errr…"

000

Cagalli keluar dari mobil dengan wajah masam. Sambil mengeluh pelan, ia menatap Kira yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kemudi.

"Kira… Ini semua salahmu."

"Hey, kenapa salahku?" Kira panik. "Kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menghadapi situasi yang sama," tambahnya.

Cagalli memutarkan bola matanya tanda kesal, "Huh. Terserah. Ini semua salahmu. Kau harus membersihkan jeep kita _sendiri_. Sendiri. Jangan bawa ke tempat cuci mobil."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi!" ucapnya sembari masuk ke rumah.

Kira mengikuti di belakangnya, "Cags…"

000

TO BE CONTINUED

000

_L for Letter_

000

Errr… gimana menurut kalian? Cuma dua chapters, kawan… Aku harap kalian rela meluangkan beberapa menit untuk memberikanku sekadar pendapat juga CnC :)

000


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Fukuda.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

Fandom Gundam Seed/ Destiny emang fandom kampung halaman yang paling aku cintai~ Tidak ada tempat seindah kampung halaman :D

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang menyempatkan diri melongok isi cerita ini. Dan terima kasih pula untuk Shuuta Hikaru, Uchiha Nura, Setsuko Mizuka, Ninjin, dan air phantom Zala yang sudah memberikan kata-kata indah bagi cerita ini. Sungguh, tanpa semangat dari kalian semua, aku pasti masih down saat ini. Arigatou gozaimasu :)

000

**L**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli keluar dari jeep yang dikemudikan Kira dengan perasaan tidak enak. Salahkan perbuatan kedua sahabatnya yang terlalu antusias _mendandani _–sekali lagi, men-dan-da-ni dirinya dengan pakaian yang… _ewww._ Ia yakin, puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pasang mata yang telah melihatnya mengenakan _gaun_ berwarna hijau muda itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Well, warna hijau mudanya memang tidak parah. Tapi gaun! Gaun! Tuhan, apa kata dunia jika seorang Cagalli Hibiki mengenakan gaun?! Gaun dalam artian pakaian terusan yang 'cewek banget!'.

Hey, dan dengan alas kaki yang digunakannya, ia harus rela berjalan pelan dan hati-hati menuju pintu masuk Mechanize Fairkarena haknya yang lumayan tinggi bagi seorang Cagalli. Meskipun ia telah meratap dan menggunakan jurus ampuh _puppy-eyes_ yang jarang ia tunjukkan, Lacus dan Milly sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kelunakan hati mereka.

Alhasil, tadaaa…sandal _high-heels_ tujuh senti milik sang gadis berambut pink menjadi salah satu atributnya hari ini. Cara berjalannya tentu tak tanggung lagi, aneh luar biasa! Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil memaksanya memakai alas kaki berhak tinggi. Ia yang biasa berjalan memakai _sneakers_, sandal jepit, dan alas kaki lain yang datar harus berjalan dengan alas kaki berhak tinggi seperti ini. Mungkin, jika orang-orang mau hiperbolis, Cagalli tampak lebih kaku daripada robot yang berjalan!

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggumam tak jelas, menyuarakan pikirannya yang penuh dengan sumpah serapah yang tak tega ia ungkapkan di depan kedua sahabatnya yang bersusah payah _memaksa_nya masuk dalam kostum 'cewek banget' itu. Sesekali ia berhenti dan memelototi orang-orang yang menatapnya. Sungguh… apa orang-orang itu tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menatap seorang gadis malang sepertinya?

Cagalli hampir sampai di depan pintu masuk Mechanize Fair. Sepasang mata ambernya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari orang yang menjadi sumber petakanya pada hari tersayangnya ini. Tanpa sengaja, ia menatap sepasang mata _emerald_. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Siapa pula orang yang berani menatap matanya tadi? Penghuni sekolahnya saja tidak ada yang berani… Tapi, perasaannya mengatakan jika di suatu tempat ia pernah menatap sepasang mata yang sama. Namun ia tak begitu peduli.

Ia kemudian berdiri di salah satu sisi pintu masuk. Bibirnya masih saja menggumam tak jelas. Matanya sekali-sekali melirik ke jam tangan _boyish _ yang ia kenakan. Ia pasti sudah bête sekali jika ia tak berhasil menyelundupkan jam kesayangannya itu. Lacus dan Milly bahkan menyita seperangkat aksesori tengkorak miliknya hanya untuk menyiapkan dirinya –untuk acara yang disebut keduanya sebagai 'kencan'. Arloji yang ia kenakan pun sebenarnya telah disita, namun berhasil ia ambil pada saat-saat terakhir.

Arlojinya menunjukkan angka 09:55:21.

"Itch… mana orang pembawa petaka itu?"

Satu hal yang paling ia benci. Keterlambatan. Tapi, hei, perjanjiannya kan jam 10 tepat. Jadi, sebenarnya belum terlambat, kan? Ia saja yang datang terlalu cepat. Cagalli berdiri dengan sebal. Wajahnya yang garang ditampilkan. Namun, wajah garang itu hilang perlahan ketika sebuah ide nakal melintas dalam benaknya.

Arlojinya menunjukkan angka 09:59:01.

"Jika orang itu terlambat satu detik saja, aku akan pergi."

09:59:55.

Lima detik yang ia butuhkan untuk berkelit dari pertemuan tak penting seperti ini ketika tiba-tiba sebuah permen lollipop teracung di depan matanya yang mengawasi detik-detik di arlojinya –tepat pukul 10. Gagal. Entah dapat insting dari mana, ia yakin jika permen di depannya adalah pemberian orang pembawa petaka –yah, sebut saja orang yang mengirimkan surat kepadanya sebagai orang pembawa petaka... toh tidak ada nama terang si pengirim si sana.

Cagalli mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya, seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya berdiri. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau –sepasang mata yang tadi bertemu dengan matanya, bersibobok dengan matanya, "Oh. Ternyata kau orang pembawa petaka itu. Hmmmph."

Di depannya, orang yang wajahnya sudah tak asing lagi berdiri masih dengan tangan terulur memegang sebuah permen lollipop –yang tak jua diambil olehnya. Athrun Zala.

"Untuk Cagalli-senpai." Belum ada tanda-tanda jika lollipop itu hendak diambil. "Rasa cokelat... kesukaan Cagalli-senpai." _Grep_… permen lollipop rasa cokelat di tangan Athrun pun lenyap.

Pangeran Sekolah, sebuah titel yang diberikan kepada pemilik nama Athrun Zala. Selain karena ia adalah juara umum pararel kelas satu, ia memiliki paras yang rupawan. Tidak terhitung jumlah siswi yang _fell in love with him_ atau hanya _crush _sesaat. Cagalli sendiri tak terlalu tertarik dengannya karena ia adalah adik kelasnya –dua tahun lebih muda darinya! Hello… jatuh cinta ataupun naksir juga perlu persyaratan, dong. Ia bukan penderita _paedhopile_.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Cagalli bertanya langsung pada pokok masalah –setelah ia membuka permen lollipop yang ia ambil dari Athrun. Semakin cepat masalah terselesaikan maka semakin cepat ia pulang dan mengurusi jeep-nya bersama Kira.

Athrun memerah, "Cagalli-senpai tampak berbeda… cantik."

_Wha—_

Cagalli membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Permen yang baru saja diemutnya dikeluarkan lagi. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Hmmm… dua kata. Enggak cool. Cagalli berdehem untuk mengembalikan dirinya ke keadaan semula, "Jangan mengalihkan perhatian. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Athrun menatapnya dalam namun tak berkata apapun selain menarik tangan Cagalli masuk ke Mechanize Fair. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan Cagalli yang lebih kecil dengan erat. Cagalli tidak memberontak sama sekali karena ia masih terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba adik kelasnya itu. Well, selain itu… rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan posisi tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Athrun. Rasanya sangat benar dan… sempurna. Kehangatan menyelubunginya.

000

"Waaah… Cagalli-senpai cantik sekali!"

Di samping salah satu stand yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk, tiga orang dengan kacamata hitam berdiri –Dearka, Yzak, dan Nicol. Nicol baru saja memuji penampilan Cagalli ketika ia melihat Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli. Yzak dan Dearka yang mulanya menggoda perempuan-perempuan yang lewat segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke pintu masuk. Dearka bersiul.

"Tak kusangka Cagalli-senpai bisa berubah seperti itu." Yzak berkata.

Nicol tersenyum, "Cagalli-senpai memang cantik. Athrun sangat beruntung…"

Hari ini, ketiga sahabat itu memata-matai pergerakan dari kawan mereka Athrun yang untuk pertama kalinya mengajak kencan seseorang. Sebenarnya, jika boleh dibongkar, hari ini tidak akan tiba jika bukan karena ulah iseng Dearka yang seenaknya membuka diar –jurnal sang pemuda berambut biru yang nampaknya _mengagumi _kakak kelasnya itu dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Pemuda _tan _itu membongkar isi jurnal itu di depan sahabat-sahabat mereka. 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama' adalah kesimpulan dari mereka tentang isi jurnal tersebut.

Dearka, Yzak, dan Nicol sepakat untuk membantu Athrun mendapatkan cinta pertamanya itu. Bahkan, surat yang diberikan pada Cagalli melalui dua orang pemuda berkacamata tebal pun sebenarnya ulah mereka bertiga –dengan _persetujuan_ Athrun tentunya. Tanpa sedikit _bujukan _ dan _rayuan_, Athrun mustahil menyetujui perbuatan ketiganya.

Nicol menulis surat dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum ibunya pada surat itu.

Dearka dan Yzak bertugas mencari kurir. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berpikir bila menyerahkan surat kepada Cagallia akan menjadi sebuah hal yang cukup mudah karena gadis itu terkenal dengan temperamennya yang keras dan berubah-ubah. Lebih baik mengorbankan sang kurir daripada mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri –meskipun pengorbanan itu untuk sahabat mereka. Mendapatkan memar bukan suatu hal yang enak. Terlebih lagi memar dari perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Tiga pasang mata mereka mengikuti pergerakan Athrun dan Cagalli dari stand ke stand. Sedikit banyak kegiatan mereka ini mereka lakukan atas dasar persahabatan. Sejak zaman dahulu kala, Athrun merupakan seorang pemuda yang tak familiar dengan perempuan. Ia selalu canggung jika berbincang-bincang dengan makhluk bernama perempuan -bahkan yang kalem dan pendiam. Namun sejauh ini, Athrun tampaknya dapat mengendalikan kecanggungannya di depan Cagalli. Tapi, jika ia mendapatkan sedikit kesulitan, ada tiga orang penyelamat yang siap membantunya. Persahabatan memang terasa sangat manis.

Yzak berdehem, "Tapi sayang, Cagalli-senpai berjalan seperti robot dalam Mechanize Fair ini," komentarnya seraya mengingat-ingat peragaan robot yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Nicol dan Dearka menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Paling tidak, Yzak tidak mengatakan jika Cagalli _lebih kaku _dari robot dalam Mechanize Fair.

000

"… di Bloody Valentine War II lima puluh tahun silam." Pemandu di samping replika sebuah Gundam menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Athrun mengamati Cagalli yang matanya bersinar-sinar mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang pemandu. Ia terpesona ketika melihat Cagalli turun dari jeep-nya dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda. Rambut pirangnya diberi jepit rambut sederhana. Gaun hijau mudanya melambai ditiup semilir angin. Saat itu, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan. Dengan sandal _high-heels _di kakinya, ia seperti seorang model –bahkan model professional pun kalah darinya. Tapi sekarang, sandal _high-heels_ di kakinya membuat pemuda itu khawatir. Tumit kakinya tampak memerah setelah kulit di area itu bergesekan berjam-jam dengan bagian dalam _high-heels_. Sepengetahuannya, cinta pertamanya itu tidak biasa dengan alas kaki serupa sehingga iritasi kulit bisa cepat terjadi padanya.

Stand dimana mereka berada saat ini adalah stand terakhir sebelum keduanya mencapai pintu keluar Mechanize Fair. Hari sudah mulai sore, ditandai dengan semburat jingga di langit.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengunjungi stand satu per satu, Athrun tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Cagalli meskipun si empunya tangan itu sesekali mengeluh dan membentaknya. Terima kasih pada robot-robot dalam Mechanize Fair –robot-robot dalam sejarah maupun robot-robot _futuristic_, yang selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian seorang gadis berambut pirang dari rasa marahnya sendiri. Satu hal yang kurang di antara mereka. Komunikasi.

Dirinya susah sekali berbicara kepada kakak kelasnya itu. Setiap kata yang ia hasilkan –meskipun hanya merespon perkataan Cagalli yang sedikit, selalu membuat dirinya memerah karena _senang_. Jantungnya seolah melompat-lompat dalam rongga dadanya.

"Wah, tadi itu luar biasa, Athrun." Cagalli berseri-seri.

Tingkat 'petaka' hari ini tak lagi dalam level yang luar biasa. Ia sungguh tak tahu jika Mechanize Fair kali ini sangat besar sehingga tak akan cukup baginya untuk menjelajahinya dari pintu masuk sampai pintu keluar hanya dalam waktu setengah hari. Untunglah, Athrun menyebabkan dirinya harus datang ke sana sehingga ia tidak melewatkan informasi apapun mengenai dunia para robot.

Cagalli melirik kedua tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan pemuda berambut biru kobalt di depannya. "Hei, sampai kapan kau mau memegang tanganku terus? Risih, tau!" protesnya.

Athrun tersenyum. "Cagalli-senpai, ayo makan." Sekali lagi, noda kemerahan di wajahnya muncul. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan bahkan tak sesuai dengan protes yang Cagalli layangkan padanya.

Cagalli memandangi Athrun dengan kesal. Sungguh, jika saja ia bisa melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya, ia sudah pergi dari tadi. Sayangnya, genggaman pemuda itu terlalu erat –bahkan jagoan sekolah sepertinya menjadi seperti seorang pecundang!

Pemuda berambut kobalt itu ternyata membawanya ke sebuah _food court _yang berlokasi tak jauh dari Mechanize Fair. Begitu sampai, mereka segera duduk di salah satu meja dekat kedai kebab. Athrun berjalan ke kedai itu kemudian memesan dua buah porsi kebab. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali ke meja mereka dengan dua buah kebab di tangannya.

000

"Che, akhirnya mereka makan juga."

Yzak mengempaskan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Dearka duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda _tan _berambut pirang itu bersiul pelan. Nicol berdiri tak jauh dari mereka –di salah satu stand, memesan tiga hamburger.

Yah, waktu makan siang memang sudah jauh lewat. Di Mechanize Fair, tidak ada stand makanan. Memang telah diperkirakan, remah-remah makanan bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ditemukan di festival itu. Berbagai macam benda elektronik yang ada di sana dipamerkan untuk dilihat, menarik perhatian pembeli, dan tentu saja sebagai salah satu tempat menggali ilmu. Tidak boleh ada hal diluar rencana seperti kerusakan akibat remah makanan ataupun konslet akibat terciprat air.

"Paling tidak, Athrun tidak tampak gelagapan," Nicol datang dengan nampan berisi tiga bungkus hamburger dan tiga botol minuman dingin.

Dearka mengambil sebungkus hamburger dan minuman dari nampan. Ia segera meminum minumannya. "Ya. Untunglah dia tidak mengacaukan semuanya."

"Orang jenius seperti dia terkadang bersikap sangat konyol," Yzak menyahut sambil menggigit hamburgernya. "Hmmm… ekstra keju. Thanks, Nicol."

Ketiga penguntit itu memakan _fast food_ mereka sambil sesekali memperhatikan sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang duduk tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Kedua objek pengamatan mereka tampaknya tak merasakan tiga pasang mata yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Athrun dan Cagalli bangkit. Mereka berjalan menjauhi food court.

"Mau kemana lagi mereka? Aku lelah," eluh Dearka.

Yzak mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku rasa mereka hendak kembali. Bukankan ke tempat parkir memang harus berputar lewat sana?"

"Aku rasa yang kau katakan benar, Yzak. Apa kita perlu mengikuti mereka lagi?" tanya Nicol

"Che. Tak perlu."

Dearka mengangguk tanda menyetujui Yzak, "Apa yang dapat terjadi setelah ini? Pasti Athrun mengantarkan Cagalli-senpai pulang. Lalu? Athrun pulang."

"Dan besok kita dapat mengintrogasinya," tambah Yzak dengan sebuah senyuman jahil.

000

Athrun dan Cagalli berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Jalan mereka sedikit jauh karena dari food court, mereka tak dapat menerobos Mechanize Fair menuju tempat parkir di bagian depan dan harus mengambil rute memutar yang lebih jauh.

Cagalli memelankan jalannya. Tumit kakinya terasa perih. Rasa tak nyaman menyelubunginya. Ia yakin, luka lecet di kulitnya telah lumayan parah karena ia sudah menahan rasa sakit di kakinya sejak beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari Mechanize Fair. Tidak lama kemudian, ia berhenti. Athrun turut berhenti tidak jauh darinya. Dilihatnya muka tak nyaman milik senpainya itu. Sepasang mata hijaunya memandangi bagaimana gestur yang diperlihatkan gadis bermata amber itu. Kaki jenjang berbalut sandal _high-heels_ tampak sedikit gemetar.

_'Oh.'_

Athrun berjalan mendekati Cagalli kemudian berjongkok di depannya, "Cagalli-senpai, naiklah. Jika Cagalli-senpai terus berjalan dengan alas kaki itu, lecet di kaki Cagalli-senpai akan semakin parah."

Muka Cagalli memerah –menahan amarah, "What the hell?! Kau pikir aku bayi?" ia mendorong pemuda di depannya itu hingga terjungkal.

Beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka berhenti sambil menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Athrun membalikkan badannya. Ia kini berjongkok di depan Cagalli. "Aku hanya…" jeda sebentar,"… tidak mau Cagalli-senpai terluka. Aku… karena aku…"

"…"

"Karena aku… aku–"

"Kau apa, huh? Cepat jawab, atau perlu kupukul?"

Athrun memerah. Sambil sedikit tergagap, ia menatap mata Cagalli. Rona merah telah menjalari kedua pipinya. "Karena aku… suka Cagalli-senpai. Jadilah kekasihku!"

Cagalli terperangah. Ia kemudian tertawa keras, "Heh? Kau mau bermain-main denganku?! Kau mau mati, bocah?!" dengan kasar, ia menarik kerah jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Cagalli. Cagalli. Cagalli. Cagalli Hibiki. Aku mencintai Cagalli Hibiki dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam!" teriaknya. Teriakannya itu mengundang perhatian lebih banyak orang. Orang-orang mulai berkerubung di sekitar mereka bak semut mengerubungi sebongkah gula batu. Mereka mulai bersorak-sorai dan memberi semangat pada Athrun.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Cagalli melepaskan genggaman tangannya di kerah jaket Athrun kemudian memandang penuh amarah pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka, "Diam! Apa yang kalian liat, eh? Pergi!"

Orang-orang itu pergi dengan tergesa. Nyali mereka menciut setelah mendengar sebuah sentakan keras dari Cagalli –sungguh di luar dugaan. Cagalli kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Athrun, "Berani sekali kau mempermalukanku!"

_Buagh…_

Sebuah bogeman mentah diberikannya pada Athrun. Pemuda berambut biru itu pun jatuh terduduk. Ada darah di sudut bibirnya –darah yang segera ia lap dengan tangannya. Ia diam. Beberapa menit keduanya terdiam. Matanya kemudian memperhatikan kaki Cagalli yang nyata-nyata lecet. Ia kemudian berjongkok. Sekali lagi, ia menghadapkan punggungnya di depan Cagalli, "Naiklah, _Cagalli_."

Cagalli tidak menggubrisnya. Ia berjalan melewati pemuda yang berjongkok itu. Namun sayang, usahanya melewati Athrun sia-sia belaka. Tangan besar dan hangat milik adik kelasnya itu menyambar tangannya –menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Jika _Cagalli_ tak mau kugendong, gunakanlah sepatuku."

Cagalli mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman itu. Tidak berhasil. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Orang-orang tampak khawatir. Beberapa orang bahkan tampak berjalan menuju pos satpam. Keributan yang ia perbuat tentu saja menjadi alasan reaksi orang-orang itu.

"Cagalli… hanya dua pilihan, kugendong atau pakai sepatuku."

Cagalli mendesah pelan. Lalu, ia memandangi Athrun dengan tajam. _Emeralds met ambers_. Amarah dan rasa malunya telah bergabung menjadi satu. Tidak ingin menarik perhatian lebih jauh lagi, ia menyentuh tangan Athrun agar melepaskannya. Mengerti, Athrun melepaskan genggamannya. Cagalli kemudian membungkuk dan melepaskan kedua _high-heels _di kakinya. Sedangkan Athrun, ia melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya –sepasang sneakers, kemudian meletakkannya di depan kaki Cagalli.

Dengan enggan, Cagalli mengenakan sneakers itu.

Setelah itu, keduanya melanjutkan jalan mereka –meninggalkan orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, banyak orang yang memandangi keduanya dengan aneh. Well, mereka memang tampak aneh.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun selutut mengenakan sepasang sneakers berjalan sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Sneakers itu juga sedikit kedodoran. Di tangannya, sepasang _high-heels_ terguncang-guncang.

Seorang pemuda tampan –dengan sedikit lebam di wajah, berjalan di sampingnya. Pakaiannya keren. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Tak aneh… hingga seseorang memandang kakinya. Ia tak mengenakan alas kaki. Hanya sepasang kaus kaki putih yang melindunginya dari kerikil-kerikil tajam di jalan itu.

000

Kira duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah elektronik. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding. Senja telah lewat, namun saudara kembarnya belum juga kembali. Bolehkah bila ia merasa khawatir? Tapi, mengingat siapa saudaranya itu, ia melupakan rasa khawatirnya. Cagalli tak mungkin tidak baik-baik saja.

Suara mobil berhenti di halaman depan rumahnya menarik perhatiannya. Penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia mengintip dari jendela. Ternyata Cagalli –diikuti seorang pemuda yang tak asing baginya, Athrun Zala.

"Kira!" teriak Cagalli dari halaman, "pinjam kaos kakimu!"

Kira keluar dengan raut wajah bingung, "Cagalli? Athrun?"

Athrun mengangguk ke arah Kira.

Cagalli berdecih dan melepaskan _sneakers _di kakinya. "Duduk!"

Ia pun menyeret Kira masuk, meninggalkan Athrun sendiri di teras rumah. Kedua saudara kembar itu menghilang selama beberapa menit sebelum Cagalli keluar diikuti Kira.

"Cags, kaos kakiku mau diapakan?" ia bertanya pelan. Cagalli hanya memberikan sebuah pelototan sebelum menyambar sepasang kaos kaki di tangan Kira.

"Pakai ini!" gadis pirang itu berkata pada Athrun dengan judes. Kaos kaki Kira diacungkannya di depannya. Pemuda itu melepaskan kaos kakinya yang cukup kotor dalam diam sebelum menggunakan kaos kaki Kira –dibawah intaian dua pasang mata saudara kembar itu.

"Sudah?" Cagalli bertanya dengan kasar, "pulanglah segera. Olesi memar di pipimu dengan salep ini," tambahnya seraya meletakkan sebuah salep di tangan Athrun.

Athrun hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Cagalli. Tiada sekalipun ia mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis tomboy di depannya.

Cagalli membalikkan badannya kemudian sambil sedikit mendorong Kira ia menuju pintu, "Kita impas. Aku tak perlu berterima kasih atas pinjaman sepatumu."

Setelah itu, ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan hampir menutup pintu ketika Athrun berteriak, "Cagalli, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Cagalli, aku tidak main-main. Cagalli, perasaan ini… Kali lain, jawablah pernyataanku tadi."

Kira yang masih berada di dekat pintu bersama adiknya terbelalak._ Cagalli? Bukan Cagalli-senpai? Main-main? Perasaan? Pernyataan? _ Tak perlu banyak waktu bagi seorang ber-IQ tinggi sepertinya untuk menyimpulkan makna di balik perkataan Athrun. Jelas, kan?

Cagalli berjalan perlahan melewati Kira menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kira yang tersadar segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

_…Jackie Tonomura…_

_…Kirkwood…_

_…Lacus Clyne…_

Menemukan nama yang ia cari, jempolnya siap menekan tombol dial ketika tiba-tiba saja gelegar suara Cagalli mengejutkan dirinya.

"Kira! Jangan beritahu hal ini pada Lacus dan Milly. Atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

_Glek._

Kira menelan ludahnya. Jempolnya tak jadi menekan tombol dial. Sungguh, saudara kembarnya itu adalah sosok yang sangat menakutkan bila sedang dalam _bad mood_. Lebih baik jangan menambahkan siraman minyak pada neraka yang terbakar.

000

THE END

000

_L for Love. L for Letter. L for Love Letter._

000

Errr… satu lagi cerita gaje lain dariku untuk kalian. Cliff-hanger enggak, sih?

(Edit : fic ini sifatnya emang dibikin selesai begini, lho ya. Dengan ending yang memang gaje seperti ini - jenis cerita yang sudah aq impikan sejak dulu. hehe :Pv)

Aku paling suka tingkah Athrun di sini. Aku pengen ngegantiin tempatnya Cagalli XD Menurutku, Athrun bertingkah cukup romantis pada Cagalli. Dari berbagai gestur dan caranya bertingkah, aku paling suka proses dia manggil Cagalli tanpa embel-embel 'senpai'. Pokoknya bikin aku 'Kya~ Kya~ Kyaaa~'. Errr… maaf jika romantisme di sini tak sesuai harapan kalian *bow*

Dan masalah gaun... aku tak bermaksud mengejek kalian yang suka pakai gaun. Di sini, gaun menjadi artikel yang 'enggak banget' karena dilihat dari sudut pandang Cagalli yang notabene seorang cewek tomboy. Hei, dulu aku pun berpikir demikian, tapi sekarang tidak lagi :P Rok itu enak dipakai. So, no offense, ya, kawan :Dv

CnC and RnR, dong… :)

PS : By the way, tahun ini aku jadi humas IFA 2012 di fandom kita ini, lho. Dalam tiga-empat hari, aku akan kirim SPAM ke inbox kalian mengenai informasi IFA 2012. Kalian berkenan untuk membukanya ketika saatnya tiba, kan?

Oke, that's all. Sampai jumpa di kotak inbox kalian, ya :3


End file.
